


Friday One Word Fic Challenge: 2149

by koalathebear



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2149 is a year of new experiences and change for Maddy Shannon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday One Word Fic Challenge: 2149

2149 is a year of new experiences and change for Maddy Shannon.

In 2149, her mother Elisabeth Shannon is recruited to go to Terra Nova, something made possible by scientists who have used large particle accelerators to channel energy into the Time-Space fracture so that the fracture can be opened and humans may travel through time.

In 2149, Maddy's rebreather malfunctions and she is faced for the first time with the thought of her own mortality. As she lies gasping for breath, the blood flecking the inside of her rebreather, she wonders if she is going to die. When she is finally discharged from the hospital, Maddy looks at her dying world with a new understanding, aware that there is no future for those who remain in 2149.

It's in 2149 that her father (with her mother's assistance) breaks out of Golad prison after six years of incarceration.

In 2149, Maddy says goodbye to the only world she has ever known and travels 85 million years into Earth's Cretaceous past - breathing fresh air and feeling sunlight for the first time. It's also the time she stares into steadfast, fearless, blue eyes of Mark Reynolds and falls in love.

****

end


End file.
